fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna Fairheart
Luna Fairheart '(ルナファーア ヒアート, ''Runa Fāahiāto) is a Dark Mage, previously famous as a powerful Mage, among the ranks of the Ten Wizard Saints, being a respected member of the Magic Council as well, formerly occupying the 7th seat. She is also the biological mother of Charlotte Farslayer. However, after being "found" by the ancient spear Daguva, it was revealed to Luna that she is the current reincarnation of an ancient wizard known as '''Indra (インドラ, Indora lit. King of Gods), and the successor to the previous reincarnation, Magnus Phaedra (マグナス ファエドラ, Magunasu Faedora). After being influenced by Daguva, Luna was convinced that she has to continue her legacy, and with Daguva as her primary guide, Luna soon became an even more powerful wizard, and is considered among the greatest threats to the Magic World, due to her plan to overthrow any form of order, and place it all under her command. After her departure, Luna became known as Crimson Spear of Revolution (紅槍の回帰, Kurenai Yari no Kaiki), due to her plans and possessing Daguva. Luna proclaims herself as King of Wizards (王の仙, Ō no Sen), a title previously held by Magnus Phaedra, believing herself to be the most powerful wizard in the entire world as a result. Appearance Much like her daughter, Luna's appearance is much more youthful than what would be expected of her age. It is even more astounding in her case, as she is in her early 80's already, yet her appearance would suggest being 15 in age at best. She possesses a slender figure, with fairly pale skin, and long, blonde hair, reaching to her rear, alongside green eyes with black pupils. However, her right eye is hidden behind a black eyepatch, though the reason is due to utilizing a unique Eye Magic, rather than missing her eye completely. During her time serving in the Magic Council as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Luna possessed a "witch" motif to her looks, wearing a long pointy hat, black in colour, with its insides being red cloth. She also wore a cape, cloaking her entire body when closed, and flapping freely when she would let it go to be carried by winds. Under her cape, she wore a simple dark brown dress, with a short skirt, a white top beneath it with a high collar, and a pair of black boots. After being influenced by Daguva and defecting from the Magic Council, Luna's attire changed drastically. She maintains her pointy top hat, but has a wider brim, and a silver metallic structure circling around the top, and the tip possesses a red feather hanging from it. Her cape is cut in the middle, causing it to spread into two corners, up the middle of it. It possesses high collars, and metallic shoulder pad-like structures. As for her attire, Luna dons an incredibly revealing outfit. It essentially only covers certain areas, her entire back is perfectly hidden, yet her stomach, legs and arms are fully exposed, leaving almost very little for the imagination. The reason behind this abrupt change in fashion is said to be a product of Daguva's influence, though that it up for debate. Personality Equipment 'Daguva '(ダグバ, Daguba): Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Abilties Trivia *Luna's appearance is based off of Othinus from To Aru Majutsu no Index. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Magic Council Members